


Stranded

by abadeerly



Series: What Once Was [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, also, im doing a series of one shots, im not sure what to call it, slightly AU, they're all related, this was a prompt i got last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: 'Bonnibel had to agree with her. Donked indeed.' Slightly AU.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alternatively titled: Bon Voyage, Donked or Left Behind.  
> 2k words of… pre relationship bubbline in a new oneshot oriented series I have yet to title. Idea for creating a series came from CountingWithTurkeys. All the bubbline feels. Now I’m giving it a go.  
> Like theirs, not chronological at all. I really just wanted a break from multichapter fics and after the finale I went back and reread a lot of their one shots.

Bonnibel was fuming to say the least. How they’d ended up in the absolute _worst case scenario_ was beyond her, even with her big brain and seemingly infinite knowledge. The sound of waves crashing against the shoreline and disturbing the sand was enough to calm anyone into a moment of serenity, but not Bonnibel. It certainly did nothing to calm the vampire sat grumbling beneath a palm tree.

“This is _donked._ ” The musician finally spoke up, head hitting the bark as she glared up at the beating hot sun. She grumbled something else inaudible to the princess before sighing. “Absolutely freakin’ donked.”

With everything put into account; the fact that they were stranded on an island, that the princess was with __Marceline__ of all people, and the whole ‘vampires cant go out in the sunlight’ thing, Bonnibel had to agree with her. _Donked indeed._

It was mostly Finn and Jake’s fault for dropping them off at a random location in the first place. Really, going off and leaving them both because they’d found a map to ‘buried treasure’ wasn’t something the scientist was going to let them off easily for. Especially since they’d said ‘we’ll be five minutes’ an hour ago.

The vampire spoke once more. “Yo, BonBon? I’m _starved_. Wanna go get me something red while I stay outta the sun?”

Bonnibel decided that it was also partially Marceline’s fault. If the vampire had put some focus into the journey to where they were going, she could’ve easily flew them back to the candy kingdom. Yes. Marceline was to blame, too.

Still, Bonnibel set off in search of anything crimson because, okay, she didn’t want the vampire to go off in a craze and drain her of her colour _again._ There was also the added bonus of being away from her and the sounds of the sea. The silence would let her think of a way to get off the ding dang _donked_ island.

“It really is friggin donked.” She grumbled lowly to herself as she began collecting sticks on her way inland. Just in case she needed warmth. Who knows how long Finn and Jake would be, anyway? She’d get Marceline to start collecting driftwood at night, if the musician was feeling particularly cooperative. A raft would do nicely. But… she’d need a canopy for the vampire. Something to block out the sunlight.

After a fifteen minute walk in one direction - because Bonnibel really didn’t want to get lost and have to rely on Marceline’s help, no sir - she found a few apple tree’s bunched around a clearing, ripe for the taking and shiny red.

The sticks were temporarily discarded, a branch was tested for strength, and the princess chose to throw the fruit down and collect the apples in her shirt once she collected a fair few. Fifteen would be enough, right?

When she got back to the shoreline she dumped the food out onto the sand next to Marceline, still not uttering a word to her as she did the same with the sticks. As she began to arrange them in a campfire looking way, she didn’t see the vampire crack one eye open, but she certainly _felt_ it.

There was a sigh that ripped through the silence and out of the corner of her peripherals Bonnibel saw Marceline stick her fang into one of the apples. The offending grey object was then tossed into what would soon become a separate pile. “What’s up, dork? You’ve not said anything to me since we got here.”

Actually, the princess hadn’t said much at all. A simple greeting to the boys and a _‘hello, Marceline.’_ was given reluctantly when they showed up to the vampire’s house. And she continued the silence as she began to sift through the sand for small rocks.

“They will be back you know,” Continued the musician, rocking forwards and putting elbows on knees. “There’s no need for a fire.”

“It’s going to be dark soon and I’m not risking a cold. If they’re not back by nightfall I want you to collect driftwood so I can build a raft in the morning with a canopy and-,”

“ _Woah_ , did you not hear me? They’re coming back. If we left and they came back for us that’d be pretty-,”

“Donked? Yeah, well, if you’d have remembered the way back we wouldn’t be here.” The princess snapped. Marceline recoiled, bringing knees to chin now as she shot a glare to the ocean. She started her grumbling back up again.

As she predicted the sun began to set soon after Bonnibel had finished the campfire and had gotten Marceline to unwillingly light it for her. When the last slither of light vanished in the darkened horizon, the vampire finally peeked out from the waterfall of hair shielding her face.

“Y’know, even if you build your _donked_ boat you wouldn’t be able to find your _donking_ way back to the _donking_ candy kingdom.”

Bonnibel had already gone over this plan numerous times in her head, already seen the variables and the downsides. But having Marceline point out the one major flaw made it seem a little too real. The make shift fire crackled and popped in the silence that followed the short outburst, and the princess gazed unfocused out at sea. Maybe waiting for Finn and Jake was the smarter option, but they still needed-

“Something to keep the sun out, then,” The scientist sighed, picking herself up to go gather leaves and fallen branches and more apples because somehow Marceline had drained the others in such a short amount of time. Bonnibel frowned. Was she eating enough? She filed the thought away for later, when she had her lab and her comforts. “We can’t do much with you sitting beneath that tree all day looking like a sulking teenager.”

“I _am_ a sulking teenager, Bonnibel.” The vampire reminded her, poking one of the grey balls and watching it roll away. “But a canopy does sound nice.”

* * *

 

The hot sticky warmth that the princess woke up to was uncomfortably awful. Her gummy hair was sticky and the sand she had been laying on came up with it. The canopy had survived the night, branching over the shore because Marceline had muttered something about wanting to dip her toes in the water, but didn’t do as well as Bonnibel hoped at keeping the _heat_ out.

As the scientist sat up, taking note that the campfire was nothing but ash and a dwindle of smoke, she looked back at where Marceline was hovering near the ocean.

“What’s up, _dork_?” She repeated the vampire’s words from the evening before. Marceline unravelled herself from the ball shape she was in and looked at Bonnibel with her usual impish smile. Surprisingly, she said nothing, and continued her hovering and staring at the sea.

Maybe Bonnibel had entered a casual conversation completely wrong. She tried again. “Did you sleep okay? The sun didn’t peak through and burn you awake did it?”

Marceline shook her head no - an answer that Bonnibel already knew was coming; she’d checked to make sure the canopy was lacking in holes where it counted - and span around to reply. “I’m nocturnal, so no I didn’t sleep well. Sun was fine, though, thanks.”

And that was that. But Bonnibel didn’t want it to be just __that__. If she was going to be stuck on this _donked_ island for another hour she at _least_ wanted to be able to talk to Marceline without arguing.

Casual, the princess kept the word at the forefront of her brain. “When do you think Finn and Jake will be back?”

“I dunno, suppose they’ve found themselves on an adventure. As always. Shouldn’t be too long, I don’t think.” Helpful. The princess stood up to assess the sand situation, coming immediately to the conclusion that she looked like half the beach was glued to her head, and waddled over to the water. “It’s warm, huh?” Marceline mused, peering at the princess’ gummy hair.

“Very.” Was all that she could supply. Yes, she was doing this casual thing poorly. Her brain was more likely than not being fried by the sun, and she was so __used__ to being in her lab surrounded by her sweet candy citizens that maybe being alone on an island with an angsty vampire was driving her insane.

The water pushing softly against her legs made her sigh in relief. It had been too long since she’d gone to a beach of any kind, relaxed and let the sea foam coat her knees. She settled down in the shallows, liking the way the waves lapped up to her naval and then drew back to lightly tickle at her feet. The reflection of Marceline in the air wavered and distorted her face. It almost made Bonnibel frown.

“You look… for once you don’t look tense.” The vampire spoke softly, as the water under her had a momentary break and the reflection stilled, showing soft features and green eyes that were slowly closing. Bonnibel wanted to reply, say something nice back, but something else slipped from Marceline’s mouth that made her bite her tongue. “I like it,”

Is that it? Was that all to be said about this serene moment? Marceline _liked_ it when Bonnibel was-

_Oh._

“I guess I’m always working, huh?” The princess whispered, shifting in the water. And then she revealed something she hadn’t ever revealed to anyone else. Not even herself. “I quite like it too, relaxing and… not working.” It felt odd in her mouth, foreign and oddly weighted. She peered over her shoulder to see Marceline still with her eyes closed, mouth slightly upturned in a smirk.

She reached up and tugged ever so gently at the other woman’s shirt, surprised when Marceline gave no resistance to being pulled into the sea besides the princess. Still, she kept her eyes closed.

Bonnibel also let her eyes slip shut, a little nervous that they were both letting their guards down - but then, Marceline had super vampire senses and would probably know if something was going to attack them, Bonnibel had read all about vampires and their sixth, seventh, eighth and etcetera senses.

So she let her guard down. Put her life in the hands of the vampire, if she was going to be over dramatic about it (and, she supposed, Marceline knew she was) for the first time of meeting her. And they both listened to the water working around them, drawing back and pushing forwards against their now wet bodies. For the first time since their arrival, Bonnibel heard the wildlife too. A downside of her scientific brain: she never focused in on the details. The opposite could be said about Marceline; that with her immortality, she focused too much on tiny details. The thought was tucked away. Neatly, in ‘things to ask Marceline when we’re close’. The list was a long one, sure, but Bonnibel was anything and everything but dumb. She’d write her new notes down in her lab. Put them on sticky notes. Scrawl them in a hand that’s almost too hard to read. Answer when a vampire came in, inquisitive as always, and poked her nose at them.

The scientists thought process was cut off when a _splish splash splish splash_  came into the foreground of noises. Marceline’s presence was still beside her.

“Hey Peebles, Marcy!” Finn’s familiar and missed voice called. Unbeknownst to both of them, the girls opened their eyes to peer over at him at the same time. “Sorry we took so long, but look at we found!” Bonnibel let herself smile when she saw the reflection of Marceline in the water roll her eyes when Jake pulled out a new sword. Yes. All questions will be asked later.

For know, there was friends and getting off a _donked_ island.  

 


End file.
